


I wrote this at 2 am and I don’t regret it

by TinyPotato02



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I honestly want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: A glorious creation.My sister wrote this after I let her read it:Lance and Keith standing by windowLance: wow the stars look really beautiful tonight.Keith: you know what else is beautifulLance: what?Keith: what I’m about to do to youKeith: *yeets Lance out of the window into the abyss of space*





	I wrote this at 2 am and I don’t regret it

“Well,” Lance began, “This is a big oof.”

And then Keith slapped him through space.

While Hunk and Pidge mourned the loss of Lance, they heard a thud on the window. They looked up and saw Lance waving while plastered to the glass.

Keith burst through the door and yelled, “What the fricc, I yeeted you through space!”

Shiro distraughtly followed Keith. “Keith, no,” he said.

Keith dismissed Shiro’s words of wisdom and said, “Well, it’s too bad we have a replacement Lance.”

Lance eyes went wide and Lotor appeared, his glorious locks flowing in the wind.

All of the sudden, Lotor dropped dead and Allura entered the room holding a bottle of poison.

She then uttered four words, “Beep beep my dudes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A glorious creation.
> 
> My sister wrote this after I let her read it:
> 
> Lance and Keith standing by window  
> Lance: wow the stars look really beautiful tonight.  
> Keith: you know what else is beautiful  
> Lance: what?  
> Keith: what I’m about to do to you  
> Keith: *yeets Lance out of the window into the abyss of space*


End file.
